1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bearing sleeve assemblies for motors of heat dissipating fans.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 12 of the drawings illustrates a typical bearing sleeve assembly in which a spring 10 is mounted around an end of the rotor shaft 11 which, in turn, is rotatably supported by two bearings 1a and 1b and a sleeve 2 mounted between the bearings 1 and 1b, and the other end of the rotor shaft 11 is retained by a C-clip 4. The spring is expected to provide sufficient force to increase the clearance between the fan blades and the bearing and to reduce the gap as a result of assembly of the elements to thereby reduce the so-called air gap friction during running of the fan blades. In addition, the spring is expected to effectively absorb vibrations generated during running of the motor to thereby reduce the noise. A drawback of such a bearing sleeve structure resides in the difficult assembly of the spring. Further, the vibration-absorbing ability of the spring is unsatisfactory.
The present invention is intended to provide improved bearing sleeve assemblies which mitigate and/or obviate the above problems.
It is an object of the invention to provide a bearing sleeve assembly which may effectively absorb vibrations generated during running of the motor to thereby reduce the noise.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bearing sleeve assembly which includes an elastic member of rubber, silicon rubber, synthetic rubber, or a combination thereof to replace the spring in the conventional design. The elastic member can be easily, directly assembled with a bearing sleeve or a supporting member.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a bearing sleeve assembly for motors comprises:
a stator seat including an axial tube,
a supporting member securely mounted in the axial tube and including two ends,
an elastic member securely mounted in the supporting member and including a contacting section supported by one of the ends of the supporting member, and
a bearing which bears against the contacting section of the elastic member and adapted to rotatably support a rotor shaft.
A second bearing may be mounted around the rotor shaft, and the elastic member may include a second contact section which is opposite to the first-mentioned contact section and supported by the other end of the supporting member, wherein the second bearing bears against the second contact section.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a bearing sleeve assembly for motors comprises:
a stator seat including an axial tube,
a supporting member securely mounted in the axial tube and including two ends,
two bearings respectively, securely mounted to the ends of the supporting member and adapted to rotatably support a rotor shaft, and
an elastic member mounted around the rotor shaft and bearing against one of the bearings.
A second elastic member may be mounted around the rotor shaft and bear against the other of the bearings.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a bearing sleeve assembly for motors comprises:
a stator seat including an axial tube,
a supporting member securely mounted in the axial tube and including two ends,
a bearing securely mounted in the supporting member and adapted to rotatably receive a rotor shaft, the bearing including two sides, and
an elastic member mounted around the rotor shaft and bearing against one of the sides of the bearing.
A second elastic member may be mounted around the rotor shaft and bear against the other side of the bearing.
Preferably, the elastic member is made of one of rubber, silicon rubber, synthetic rubber, and combinations of the rubber, silicon rubber and synthetic rubber.
Preferably, the elastic member or the contact section of the elastic member includes knurls, a wavelike surface, or a plurality of recesses defined therein.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.